


花食(狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	花食(狼主）

不擅开车，还请见谅。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
此篇的九郎已经成年且留着长发，还请注意。  
是系列，顺序由早到晚为：  
采食、观食、吞食、调食、品食、豪食、花食

今日的伤患依旧是狼，在永真处理完较严重的伤势后，就将其余的交给等候在一旁的九郎。今日茶室的敌人明显是来闹事，除了动手外还在嘴里嚷着轻视九郎的话。正也因上了这挑衅的当，本应无事的狼才会被刺伤背部。  
“主人，你不用在意那些谣言。 ”“你是说妖怪吗？我知道我不是。所以狼也不用在意那些那些话，更用不着为此动怒。 ”“是。”听完，狼松懈下紧绷的神经，却也因此察觉腿上的摩擦。  
狼的双手从领处探进，顺势滑落的和服积在臀部上方，原本闷在里头的肉体被空气冷的一颤，但皮上刚出了点微小凸起又随即被大手捂热。不同于九郎的轻喘，狼一点也不急，反而赏景似的看着。  
狼将九郎置于身下，用手指挑开衣带，好让剩余的衣料在轻颤中抖落。而正如他想的一样，因害羞而绽放的红从白乳开进了私处。在九郎因羞耻而转头的余光中，狼低头轻吻过那片花海，“很漂亮。 ”狼像在澄清那些谣言般说道。  
“怎么了？ ”“....你太慢了。”起身的少年一坐回对方怀里，就握住昂首的阴茎往穴里捅去。身体虽如纸般被撕裂，但在那裂口的毛絮上又沾着极度的快感，在更多的进出中，搔痒如水般晕湿了整副身体。  
狼拨开九郎束着的长发，看着因潮热而斗放于白背的红，某种成就感的升起让狼将九郎压回地上。伴随着狼不断加深的力道，一阵阵刺痒从脏器钻入并流过全身。“慢....慢一点，狼。”虽然狼遵从要求，但在变慢的同时也重重擦过肠内凸起的硬点，让早已无法承受的胀感如烙般烧断每条神经。在九郎颤抖的高潮后，狼继续抽插着。  
稍微清醒点的九郎在抚过上方宽厚的背时，摸到了上头的伤痕。九郎伸手怜爱捧住狼的脸，吻道“我的狼，你一直都做得很好，我为能拥有你而自豪。”“我也是，我的主人。”在情话间，狼射进九郎体内。  
在红晕慢慢退去时，狼在少年的肩上咬了一口，“怎么了吗？”九郎看着把脸埋进自己肩窝的狼问道。“很漂亮。”狼抚过那唯独不谢的红，语带满意的回道。

谢谢看完的各位，欢迎评论。  
此为评论点文，十分感谢。


End file.
